dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
90's Beijing Fantasy
Espagnole - 한국어 - 汉语 Details *'Title:' 我的青春也灿烂 / Wo De Qing Chun Ye Can Lan *'English title:' 90's Beijing Fantasy *'Genre:' Romance, Youth *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Dec-18 Synopsis In 1990, in Beijing, a 16-year-old girl Li Lili who lived in the compound entered the nearby Xisi Middle School, a famous third-class school, and her class gathered with bad boys who are famous in Hutong. Wang Bo, a neighbor of Xueba in the same compound, did not know why he was admitted to Xisi Middle School. The Beijing Asian Games was convened. In response to the Asian Games for the whole people, a group of scattered students, under the leadership of Li Lili, worked hard together. Although they lost in the end, the photos of the students were printed in the Beijing Evening News. The arrival of transfer student Zang Moli made Li Lili realize for the first time what beauty is. Li Lili envied Zang Moli's daring personality, secretly expressing her goodwill. Gradually, six friends, Li Lili, Zhao Lei, Chen Jun, Wang Bo, Zhang Jing, and Zang Moli, became good friends who said nothing. Three years passed and the students chose their own path. Chen Jun and Zhao Lei went to the south together. Wang Bo was admitted in advance by Tsinghua University, and Zang Moli became a small and famous actor. Li Lili entered the college entrance examination room uneasily, but when she received the paper, she was no longer afraid. She looked up, and the scenery of the blue sky and white clouds just outside the window was just right. Character Introduction Zhao Lei Actor: Zhu Jiaqi The third-year class 2 student, the boss of Xisi Middle School, is mischievous and looks like a "bad student". He is actually a very bloody and righteous boy. Dreaming of becoming the Chinese break dance king, and Li Lili's hostility from the beginning to the end. Li Lili Actor: Meng Qin The class leader of class two in three years has excellent academic performance and is a model student in the eyes of teachers and parents. Since childhood, he has liked Wang Bo from the beginning. After learning that Wang Bo liked Zhang Jing, although she was sad, she chose to quit. It's hard to say what kind of feelings Zhao Zhao treats, but her feelings around Zhao Lei have changed even more. Wang Bo Actor: Jiao Rui The student of Class 3 in the third grade, Wen Zhibinbin, was very angry at books. He grew up with Li Lili from childhood, and has been like a sister to her. After Zhao Lei's appearance, he didn't seem to find that his feelings towards Li Lili seemed to be his sister. Zang Moli Actor: Wang Meiren The transfer students in class two of three years have a fairy-like existence, which attracts much attention as soon as she transfers. There is a sad story behind her transfer. Zhang Jing Actor: Xu Yanyu Weak and invincible, but tough in heart, immersed in his own small world, dreaming of becoming an artist. Chen Jun Actor: Zhai Yujia Chen Jun has a smooth mouth, and is good at detecting and observing the colors, but when he gets in trouble, he oils his feet and dreams of becoming the boss of Xisi Middle School. Cast *Zhu Jia Qi as Zhao Lei *Meng Qin as Li Lili *Wang Mei Ren as Zang Moli *Jiao Rui as Wang Bo *Xu Yan Yu as Zhang Jing *Dai Yu Jia as Chen Jun *Chang Shi Xin as Li Qingqing *Wei Zun *Geng Le *Jin Qiao Qiao Production Credits *'Director:' Hong Ling (洪泠) *'Screenwriters:' Wu Yao (吴瑶), Zhang Ji Shu (张季舒) Music soundtrack Behind the scenes *Behind the team collected a lot before turning 90 years of apparel and accessories. *December 10, 2018, the play set the exposure speed trailer and posters, announced from December 18 broadcast. On December 18, the show exposed the ultimate preview of the "Unknown Love" version. On January 21, 2019, the main feature of the play was revealed. External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Youth Category:Romance Category:QQ Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures